


Lost and Found

by ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Naga, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas lost his way one cold winter's night and may well freeze, that or find help from an unlikely source.<br/>Warning: Contains Vore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Roxas looked around, but every direction looked the same; an endless expanse of trees. Some were bare, but most were ever-green trees. The thick branches blocked his view, but Roxas doubted there'd be much to see, just more trees. He'd try to follow his tracks, back the way he'd come, but it had been snowing all afternoon, and any sign of where he'd been was buried. Roxas had been wandering out here for hours, and now the sun was swiftly sinking. The air was already frigid; if he didn't find his way out of here soon, he'd be in very real danger of freezing.

"Gotta keep moving," he said out loud, if only to break the silence. He couldn't stop, or give up. He wasn't going to die out here. So Roxas plodded on. His arms were wrapped around himself, but it did little to stop his shivering.

It wasn't even winter yet. It shouldn't have been this bad, but the storm had come out of nowhere. If it hadn't been for the blizzard, maybe Roxas wouldn't have gotten lost at all. Oh well, there was nothing he could do now.

In the distance, he saw the façade of a great cliff with what looked like a cave near the base. It wasn't much in the way of shelter, but it was something. It was better than wondering around in the dark, at least.

Roxas reached the mouth of the cave, and hesitated. It was pitch black inside. A chill ran down Roxas's spine, and he turned, looking back at the woods. The wolf's howl broke the silence soon joined by more calls.

Right, cave, he liked caves.

Roxas turned and hurried inside, heading deep into the cave. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glowing orb. Although he couldn't use magic, certain enchanted items could work for anyone. This particular item had been a birthday gift last year, a glow sphere. It was a simple enough, enchanted, glass ball, small enough to fit in the palm of your hand, that emitted a dim light. The light wasn't very bright, and it gave off no warmth, but at least Roxas wasn't stuck in pitch darkness.

Roxas headed further in as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. However, he wasn't watching where he was walking, and tripped over something. Something large that felt very much alive.

"Whoa!" Roxas cried as he landed on top of the thing, sphere slipping from his hand and rolling a few feet away.

Whatever, or whoever he'd tripped over let out a grown. "Hey, watch where you're going," he said, sounding annoyed, but still half asleep. The ball had rolled far enough away that Roxas could barely see the person. All he knew was that it was a person, which was good because that meant it wasn't a bear or a nest of snakes, and that it was a guy.

"Sorry," said Roxas, "it's dark, I didn't see you? What are you doing here anyway?"

"Trying to sleep," replied the other, this time just annoyed.

"Sorry," Roxas said again, "but I mean, why are you way out here?"

"What do you mean? There aren't that many good places to sleep, and by the way, this is my spot. You should have found your own."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Said Roxas. "My name's Roxas and I'm lost. It's getting dark, and I'm really cold."

"I'm Riku," said the other boy, before reaching out to touch his arm.

Riku's touch didn't seem much warmer, in fact he felt cold as death, but none the less, Roxas drew closer. Maybe Riku would let him sleep next to him for warmth, and they could both warm up. Roxas hugged Riku. "Please, I'm so cold," said Roxas, "maybe we could huddle for warmth until morning?"

Riku accepted the hug, snuggling against him. "You feel warm to me."

Roxas cuddled with the stranger, longing for warmth. Then somehow his lips fund Riku's or maybe Riku's lips found his. He kissed him then, at first quick gently pecks, and then first opened mouth kissing. Could kissing make you warmer? Probably not, but other things could, things that required getting undressed, but the last thing Roxas wanted was to take his clothes off. It was too cold for that.

Wait? Was Riku wearing a shirt? Roxas ran his hands down Riku's back. He wasn't wearing a shirt at least. What would he be doing out here without proper clothing? How was he even alive?

"We really should be hibernating, you know," Riku said, "I was just getting to sleep when you came. I guess you could share my nest if you want."

Roxas blinked. "What?"

Riku turned, looking towards the distant glow of the orb. Roxas followed his gaze, and caught sight a silver coil wrapping around the ball and pulling it closer. The light illuminated them both clearly for the first time. Riku was gorgeous, sea green eyes framed by hair which flowed down past his shoulders like a silver waterfall. However, Roxas only had a moment to take in his beauty, before noticing the obvious.

Where his hips began, Riku's bronze skin gave way to silvery scales. Instead of legs he had a single serpentine tail. Half man, half snake: a naga.

"You're human," said Riku.

"You're not," said Roxas.

"Well obviously," said Riku. He looked Roxas over, and then leaned forward to pat him down. "I'm a naga, and you're an unarmed human."

Roxas scrambled backwards.

"Don't worry," said Riku, "I'm not hungry. Just wanted to make sure you won't attack me."

"You eat people?" Roxas asked. So what he'd heard about nagas was true.

Riku just shrugged. "I won't eat you. I mean, we've talked, and kissed." he said, "Besides, I've been eating enough to last through the winter, and couldn't eat another bite now, much less a whole human." He yawned widely, unhinging his jaws as he did. Roxas stared down the naga's gullet, amazed at how wide the naga's jaws could stretch. "I really need to get back to sleep. So if you don't mind, I'm going to hibernate now." He dropped the glow sphere in Roxas's lap. The naga lay down again, settling in to sleep. "You won't try to hurt me while I'm asleep, right?" He asked, as an afterthought. Riku really seemed too tired to care, and he knew Roxas didn't have so much as a knife.

"No," said Roxas, shaking his head. "I won't, but-"

"Good then," he said, closing his eyes.

Roxas wasn't sure what to do. Riku was a naga, but he hadn't tried to hurt him, and he had nowhere to go. So, Roxas lay down, cuddling close to Riku in an attempt to warm himself, but the naga was cold, and Roxas still shivered.

"Do you mind?" asked Riku, "I'm trying to hibernate."

"Sorry," said Roxas, "I'm just so cold. Please Riku, can you help me? I'll freeze if I don't do something."

"What am I supposed to do?" asked the naga. "I'm sorry Roxas, but I don't have energy to waste keeping you warm, unless you want me to keep you warm tonight and have you for breakfast to make up for what I've burned."

"No," said Roxas sadly. There had to be something he could do to save himself. Then the idea struck him. If what he knew about nagas was true, and if Riku agreed, then maybe there was a chance. "But what if you ate me now?"

"Huh?" asked Riku, "I already told you I'm not hungry, and how would that help you?"

"Well, from what I've read about nagas, you have two stomachs right?"

"Yeah?" said Riku, "Oh, I get it. You want me to swallow you and-"

"Hold me inside your first stomach," Roxas said. "It'd be warm, right? And safe, a naga's first stomach is meant to hold things alive and not digest them, well unless, you'd digest me in your sleep."

"No," said Riku, "I'd have to push you into my second stomach for that, and that takes effort. It's sort of like swallowing."

"Then would you eat me?" asked Roxas, "Please swallow me."

"Ugh," groaned Riku, "I'm really full, I can't imagine having a full stomach on top of everything I've already had. Besides, I might not even wake up tomorrow to let you out."

Riku not waking up was a chance he was willing to take. Anything was better than freezing. "I bet I taste really good," Roxas said, "like dessert. There's always room for that? Right?"

Riku leaned over, giving Roxas a lick. "Mmm, yeah," he said, "you do taste nice, I guess." He sighed. "Ok sit up." Riku hauled himself up and stood over Roxas. Then, he unhinged his jaws and took in Roxas's head. He gulped quickly, taking in as much as he could at a time. The naga didn't even bothering to undress Roxas, but ate him clothes and all.

Roxas clung to the glow sphere as he was pulled deeper into Riku. Finally, Riku came to his feet, and used his tail to pull off Roxas's shoes, before slurping up Roxas's feet. Shortly after, Roxas slid down into Riku's stomach, illuminated by the dim light of the glow sphere. Its walls were pink and shiny with saliva, and hugged him on all sides. It was soft, however, and perfectly warm.

"You were right," Riku said before letting out a loud belch. "You were delicious. Guess I wasn't too full after all." Riku patted belly. "In fact, you really hit the spot." Roxas heard another yawn, and felt Riku lay down again. "It's so much easier to sleep after a big meal."

"Meal? You…you are going to let me out tomorrow right?" he asked, "I really don't want to be food."

Roxas got no reply, however, because Riku was already fast asleep.

He'd just met the naga, and had no guarantee that Riku wouldn't kill him now that he was already in his stomach. Roxas had asked for this, but hadn't counted on being so afraid. He was utterly helpless, and Riku might have very well changed his mind about not having him as a meal. This was a bad idea. A few sobs escaped him, but at least it was warm here.

"Roxas?" asked Riku, "you're not going to let me get any sleep are you? Why are you crying?"

"I…" he hiccupped, "what you said. Am I getting out of here?"

"Maybe," teased Riku, but he stroked his belly comfortingly. "I'll let you out in the morning Roxas, just go sleep for now. You're warm now, right?"

Roxas nodded, "Uh huh, it's warm, and soft."

"Then go to sleep," murmured Riku, "I'm right here holding you, safe and sound. There's no need to worry, or cry."

Roxas took a deep breath, allowing Riku's words to relax him, and lull him towards unconsciousness. "Good night Riku."

"Night."


End file.
